Queen
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Bagaimana bila kau hidup bukan pada semestinya tempatmu berada. Bersandiwara sebagai orang lain dan hidup bukan pada semestinya yang kau jalani. Takdir memang seperti itu, membolak dan membalik. Messing summary. It's just a fict, A FICT! and it's HUNHAN! M! Drama. Fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Queen**_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fiction Created By**

 **Dark Eagle s Eye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre; Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated; M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast; Lu Han, Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; Hunhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre; Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated; M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; Hunhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn; Messing EYD, Typo(s), GS, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause All Is Part Of Destiny.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yang Mulia Raja, hormat hamba untuk anda." Luhan memberikan hormat, duduk berlutut dan menundukkan pandangannya. Gaunnya berdesir halus mengikuti gerak anggun miliknya.

"Berdiri." Titah Raja dingin. "Berdiri, angkat dagu mu dan tatap aku."

Luhan berdiri, dan menatap Raja dengan tatapan datar. Satu bongkahan es itu mencair, satu ulas senyum kini luruh di wajah sang Raja.

"Kemarilah nak." Ucapannya lembut dengan satu senyum hangat di wajahnya berbanding terbalik saat dia memberikan titah. Permaisuri pun tersenyum senang, dia memeluk lengan sang Raja dan tersenyum lembut pada Luhan.

"Kemarilah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Tutur permaisuri hangat.

Luhan hanya diam, dia lalu mendekat dan duduk bersimpuh di depan keduanya. Terpejam, saat merasakan tangan halus ibunda nya mengusap lembut kepala Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah harta paling berharga milik kami satu-satunya." Suara ibundanya mengalun lembut seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan bergumam pelan. " _Tentu, hanya akulah putri kesayangan ayahanda dan ibunda permaisuri._ "

Sang Raja terkekeh pelan mendengar gumaman itu dan mengasak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Kau adalah seorang putri." Ucap sang Raja. "Dan kami tidak mungkin selamanya memimpin kerajaan, suatu saat kami akan pergi. Dan kami ingin melihat satu-satunya putri kami bahagia."

Luhan mendongak, melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya. "Apa maksud Ayahanda? Aku sudah bahagia, dan aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

Raja hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu bahwa putri kesayangannya ini memang keras kepala, semaunya, dan sulit diatur tapi meski seperti itu putrinya adalah sosok tegas, bijaksana, penuh tanggung jawab dan sederhana. Jadi dia agak memaklumi apabila Luhan seperti ini.

"Bukan itu maksud kami nak." Permaisuri menimpali, menjawab tatapan menuntut dari putrinya. "Kami hanya ingin kau hidup dengan sosok yang mampu membahagiakan mu. Seseorang yang mendampingi serta melindungi."

Luhan diam, dia tahu akan kearah mana topik ini berjalan. "Kau tahu, seseorang telah mendatangi kami." Lanjut permaisuri, dan Luhan enggan menjawab. "Dia berminat meminang satu-satunya putri kami."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menundukkan matanya, sudah Luhan duga. Tapi kenapa ayahnya dan ibunya dengan mudah menyetujui, setahu Luhan ada banyak orang yang ingin menikahi Luhan tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ayahnya. Luhan senang-senang saja lagi pula dia tidak berniat menikah di usia muda, kebebasan adalah moto utama hidup Luhan dan Luhan tidak menyukai keterikatan terlebih atas nama pernikahan. Hell, buang Luhan di lembah nestapa saat musim dingin nanti, lebih baik dia mati membeku ketimbang harus menjadi budak di bawah kendali ikatan rumah tangga. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan. Kami harap kau mau dengan bijak menerimanya." Suara ayahnya mengalun tegas memantul lewat tembok-tembok yang di penuhi ornamen-ornamen klasik dan menggema di ruangan seluas lapangan tempat latihan Luhan memanah dan berpedang.

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Permaisuri menimpali. Tangannya meraih wajah Luhan dan menangkupnya. "Dengar, mungkin ini terdengar egois tapi ketahuilah apa yang kami inginkan adalah kau bisa bahagia. Kami mengenal seseorang itu, begitu sangat mengenalnya, dia satu sosok yang luar biasa dan begitu baik hati. Dan kami sangat senang mengetahui dia ingin meminang putri ibu dan ayah. Jadi, terlepas dari keputusan yang akan kau ambil, ibu mohon setidaknya kau ada di saat dia ingin berkenalan dan lebih dekat denganmu."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau, hem?" Tanya permaisuri lembut. "Setidaknya datang dan temui, pikirkan secara matang-matang."

Luhan menarik nafas. Dia mendongak melihat dua kontur yang masih terlihat mempesona meski umur mereka hampir memasuki pertengahan abad. Dengan berat hati Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku menghargai keputusan Ayahanda serta ibunda. Aku akan tetap ada dan menemui sosok itu, tapi selebihnya biarkan hatiku yang memilih dan takdir yang menentukan."

Raja Han dan permaisuri tersenyum. Luhan pun bergegas berdiri. Dengan penuh rasa hormat dan keanggunan dia menunduk dan memberi salam.

"Hormat paduka, semoga anda panjang umur. Biarkan hamba bergegas undur diri."

"Ya. Lekaslah."

.

.

Luhan berjalan di area latihan memanah dan berpedang. Ini adalah tempat favorit keduanya setelah ladang luas tempat dia memacu kuda. Memang bisa dibilang hobinya tidak seperti putri pada umumnya yang hanya berkutat dengan wajah dan tangan, Luhan berbeda dia yang memang menyukai kebebasan lebih memilih menunggang sebagai hobi utama memanah dan berpedang sebagai hobi kedua. Dia tidak suka di kekang. Dia tidak suka hal-hal menyebalkan yang membuatnya repot dan menyusahkan.

Di kepalanya berputar-putar masalah seseorang yang akan datang melamarnya. Hell, dia tidak ingin dulu menikah. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlibat satu hubungan aneh yang mengikat, dia masih ingin menikmati sisa-sisa umur mudanya. Dia tidak ingin segera menjadi tua karena harus mengurus permasalahan kompleks. Dan untuk apapun itu alasannya Luhan tidak ingin segera menikah.

Dan Luhan segera mengutuk kebodohannya dan kesemena-menaan ayahnya atas apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Luhan hanya berharap dia tenggelam di danau hitam yang terletak di hutan larangan ketimbang harus bertemu dengan calon dari calon suaminya. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat mual, terlebih nanti. Sudah, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan.

Terdengar bunyi besi beradu dan engahan nafas yang tertahan. Mata Luhan memincing sesaat setelahnya tersenyum menyeringai.

Kim Taehyung sosok remaja pelatihan tingkat awal kini terengah dengan nafas memburu. Dia tengah berlatih untuk bisa masuk ke tahap selanjutnya. Karena dia ingin segera dijadikan seorang prajurit. Tapi sayang jalannya tidak semulus angan-angannya, karena pada kenyataannya dia selalu gagal.

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan ada tangan lain yang menodong lehernya. Dengan cepat Taehyung mengambil langkah dan bersiap berbalik menyerang, tapi terhenti saat mengetahui sosok siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tuan putri?" Tanyanya tergagap. Luhan hanya tersenyum, dengan cepat Luhan melempar pedang ke arah Taehyung.

"Malam ini aku bukan Tuan Putrimu." Luhan berkata keras, berjalan dan mulai mengitari Taehyung. "Tapi aku lawanmu."

.

.

Luhan berjalan cepat sedikit berlari menuju gerbang utama, tidak ia hiraukan beberapa prajurit dan pengawal yang menatapnya heran. Semalam dia berpedang hingga larut malam bahkan melewati tengah malam, dan saat Luhan terbangun dia mendapatkan kabar tentang Ayahnya dan Ibunya berangkat akan melakukan perjalanan hingga keluar kota untuk memantau pembangunan perluasan kekuasaan. Yang benar saja! Apa mereka ingin melakukan perjalanan?! Tapi cuaca tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan terlebih jika mereka melewati lembah nestapa. Ah tidak! Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan hal itu.

Menyeruak masuk di antara kerumunan yang ada, sudah ia lupakan bagaimana tatakrama yang selama ini diajarkan. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah karena panas dan langkahnya tertahan oleh gaun.

Menahan nafas sejenak, dan Luhan mulai bersuara. "Ayahanda!" Ucapannya tertahan.

Kereta kuda itu berderak pelan dan berhenti dan Luhan bertanya mendesak. "Apakah Paduka Raja dan Permaisuri akan melakukan perjalanan?"

"Apa Paduka yakin? Tapi ini—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia menggigit bibirnya cemas dan menatap keduanya penuh harap bahwa mereka mengerti apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

Permaisuri hanya tersenyum mengetahui kecemasan putrinya. "Tidak apa nak, kami hanya sebentar."

"Tapi ini sudah penghujung musim gugur. Akan sangat berbahaya apabila anda melakukan perjalanan."

"Tidak apa, lagi pula kami hanya sebentar."

Luhan tidak bisa membantah. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat sedang kedua belah bibirnya ia gigit.

"Putri Mahkota Lu Han, sebaiknya anda bergegas." Ucap Raja tegas. "Biarkan kami melanjutkan perjalanan, ini semua demi kemaslahatan rakyat di sana. Sebentar lagi musim dingin dan kami ingin memantau sekiranya hal apakah yang kurang."

"Kami akan kembali. Dan kami harap saat kami kembali nanti kau mau meminta maaf kepada kami karena berlaku tidak sopan." Raja berucap penuh ketidaksenangan. "Dan kau harus menggantinya dengan memberikan hadiah kepada kami."

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Maafkan hamba Paduka! Hamba akan memberikan hadiah untuk Ayahanda serta Ibunda!"

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kau menepi. Karena kereta kami akan berangkat." Ucap permaisuri hangat.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kaku. Dia lalu menunduk memberikan salam dan beranjak pergi. "Semoga Dewa memberkati. Hamba akan menunggu dan akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk paduka."

Kereta pun berderak. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa diam melihat kereta itu menghilang dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang duduk termenung di balairung istana. Dia tersenyum cuaca tidak terlalu buruk bahkan cenderung baik. Dia sangat yakin kedua orangtuanya baik-baik saja. Kembali terdiam, dan dia Melihat dua benda yang ia siapkan untuk ķedua orangtuanya. Sebuah liontin bermatakan permata murni dan sebuah pedang yang sengaja Luhan pesan dari pandai besi tua yang sudah tutup hampir satu dekade terakhir. Dan Luhan harus rela memohon-mohon pada kakek tua itu bahkan dia harus rela diomeli oleh kakek tua demi pedang yang Luhan inginkan.

Luhan menatap gerbang utama, dari jendela dimana ia berada sekarang. Luhan berharap-harap cemas ia tidak sabar membayangkan respon dari kedua orangtuanya. Bisa Luhan bayangkan bagaimana sang ibu yang akan memekik senang dengan liontin yang Luhan beri dan bagaimana sang ayah yang akan menepuk bahunya bangga dengan pedang yang Luhan berikan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya bosan. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka pergi tapi keduanya belum ada tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya melihat sebuah kereta yang berderak pelan memasuki area istana. Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri, Luhan mulai menormalkan detak jantungnya dan deru nafasnya. Tangannya dengan anggun ia letakkan tepat di pinggangnya, bahunya tegap, dagunya terangkat menunjukkan sisi kewibawaan dan Luhan pun mulai melangkah.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang datang menghampiri dan membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Putri."

"Ada apa, Panglima Wu?"

"Ini mengenai Paduka Raja dan Ratu. Maafkan saya sebelumnya apabila belum mengabari Tuan Putri, tapi ini semua sangatlah mendadak dan kami benar-benar tidak mengira semua akan terjadi."

Luhan menatap was-was pria di depannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. "Katakanlah, jangan membuatku was-was!"

"Kereta Paduka Raja dan Ratu jatuh terperosok ke dalam jurang saat beliau akan bertolak pulang." Sesaat sosok itu berhenti berbicara dan melihat bagaimana respon Luhan. Kembali menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan bicara.

" _ **Dan saat ini jasad Paduka Raja dan Ratu sudah kembali untuk melaksanakan prosesi upacara kremasi."**_

Lemas. Kedua hadiah yang Luhan persiapkan jatuh begitu saja di lantai, dan Luhan, Oh jangan tanya bagaimana mana dia saat ini. Nyawanya seolah dicabut paksa dari kerongkongannya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa menapaki bumi.

Kereta itu menurunkan dua peti, dan berjalan satu garis lurus menghadap dirinya. Udara menguap entah Kemana, dan Luhan butuh suplai oksigen untuk membuatnya tetap waras. Satu langkah berikutnya tenaganya luruh, ia jatuh ambruk dan hanya mampu menatap hampa dua peti jenazah yang mereka bawa. Detik berikutnya pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

Luhan atau lebih tepatnya Ratu Han, hanya diam melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya yang sedang dalam proses kremasi. Kematian keduanya begitu mendadak dan di luar perkiraan. Setelah terdengar kabar kematian upacara penobatan dirinya sebagai Ratu baru segera dilaksanakan, dengan alasan rakyatnya tidak mungkin hidup tanpa pemimpin. Sekeras apapun Luhan memohon agar upacara ayah dan ibunya terlebih dahulu dilakukan tetap tidak di dengar. Jadi setelah penentuan telah dilaksanakan dan penobatan telah dilakukan, upacara kematianpun di mulai.

Tidak ada isak tangis, tidak ada rengek manja tidak ada protes menuntut. Luhan hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar miliknya.

 _ **Begitu cepat, membolak dan kembali membalik takdir memang tidak bisa diperkirakan.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru. Angin berembus sejuk. Semilir aroma bunga menghias sisian istana. Merah cokelat dan putih hampir mendominasi, ada banyak taman bunga yang hampir memenuhi setiap inchi tanah pekarangan. Indah nan segar.

Kerajaan Utara. Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya. Sebuah kerajaan yang cukup termasyhur dan di takuti di hampir sebagian negara. Tanah subur, negri makmur dengan rakyat yang sejahtera dan keamanan yang begitu terkendali rasa-rasanya bukan hal berlebih apabila kita menganggap Kerajaan Utara adalah kerajaan yang luar biasa.

Adalah Lu Han. Satu sosok hebat di balik keberhasilan itu. Satu sosok wanita yang berhasil memimpin dan membawa kerajaan pada kejayaan. Bertangan dingin, cerdik, cermat, pintar berdiplomasi dan ahli strategi perang, menjadikan dia mampu membuat hampir separuh negara mengakui kerajaannya dan bertekuk lutut padanya.

Luhan. Ratu hebat sepanjang dinasti yang mampu bertahan dan bahkan mampu mendominasi. Kehebatannya layak disejajarkan dengan kaisar kaisar hebat di berbagai penjuru negara. Luhan dikenal, disegani. Banyak sekali orang yang tunduk mengagumi dan bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Luhan adalah cerminan ratu yang sangat sempurna.

Terhitung tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu dan ada banyak hal yang berubah. Dia bukanlah lagi sosok Putri manja bukan pula sosok Putri yang suka mengacau atau bukan juga Putri yang senang membuat keributan di lapangan latihan. Yang ada hanyalah Lu Han, sosok ratu bertangan dingin. Lu Han sosok yang di segani di hampir separuh negri. Lu Han sosok bijaksana dan bersahaja yang digilai dan di gandrungi seluruh rakyatnya.

Luhan duduk di singgah sananya. Duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun, dagunya terangkat angkuh. Gaun merahnya bergerak lembut saat Luhan akan bergerak berdiri. Semua dengan patuh menundukkan kepala memberi hormat, tanpa sadar ada beberapa prajurit yang saling melirik dan tersenyum. _Sekarang._

Dan yang Luhan rasakan satu pedang tajam teracung tepat di tengkuknya.

"Sudah saatnya, yang mulia."

Suara berat itu mengalun datar. Dan bisa Luhan lihat sebagian prajurit terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dan sebagian yang lain berdiri memegang senjata.

"Setelah sekian lama aku menanti dan akhirnya kau tumbang." Prajurit itu tertawa dan membuka pelindung wajahnya.

"Panglima Wu?" Desis Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu, aku menantikan hal ini begitu lama. Dan seharusnya kursi singgah sana itu milikku! MILIKKU! Bukan milik ratu lemah dan tidak berguna sepertimu!"

"Dan sekarang, katakan selamat tinggal untuk—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang mendorong panglima Wu dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Yang Mulia cepat pergi!" Adalah Taehyung yang melakukan itu. Dia adalah prajurit yang baru beberapa hari ini mendapatkan tugas mengawal paviliun selatan. Luhan mengenalnya sangat mengenalnya. Dialah yang terkadang menemani Luhan di saat Luhan sedang merasa bosan. Kim Taehyung, Satu remaja yang Luhan anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"PERGI YANG MULIA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Luhan terkesiap, dia menatap Taehyung dan dibalas anggukan pasti dari pemuda itu. Luhan berlari menuju pintu dan saat akan keluar dia melihat Panglima Wu memelintir kepala Taehyung dan menusuk lehernya dengan pedang.

Luhan meringis. Tapi tidak! Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan pengorbanan Taehyung menjadi sia-sia. Ada banyak hal di luar sana yang harus Luhan lindungi.

Berlari mengambil pedang. Luhan melihat sekitar dan sangat menyedihkan. Beberapa orang terbujur kaku tidak sadarkan diri darah mengalir di hampir seluruh permukaan lantai.

Tangannya terkepal erat. Luhan mengambil belati dan dengan cepat memotong gaun yang menghalangi langkahnya hingga sebatas lutut. Dia berlari menuju balai utama. Luhan bisa melihat pengawal dan para prajurit saling menyerang. Luhan tidak tahu mana musuh dan mana yang benar-benar ada di pihaknya. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

Ini konspirasi!

Beberapa bergerak menyerang dirinya. Dan dengan cekatan Luhan menghindar. Berbalik menyerang dan menebaskan pedangnya.

Luhan berlari. Bisa Luhan lihat beberapa wanita dan anak kecil berteriak dan menangis. Oh tidak, ini mimpi buruknya. Mereka meraung dan mencoba melarikan diri tapi para penghianat itu tidak melepaskannya.

Luhan menggeram marah. Pedangnya ia acungkan dan mencoba menyerang beberapa pembelot. Nafasnya tersengal, dan satu goresan pedang berhasil bersemayam pada bahunya. Luhan tetap bertahan. Dia lalu melihat Panglima Wu datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Lihat, siapa yang menangis kali ini." Ucapnya setengah mengejek. "Kau seharusnya sudah mati membusuk apabila bukan karena kebaikan hati ibunda ku untuk mengorbankan dirinya demi ratu lemah seperti mu."

"Ada terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang mereka rasakan dari kerajaan menyedihkan ini. Sudah sepatutnya kerajaan ini mengalami perombakan."

Luhan menggeram marah. "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir atas apa yang telah Dewa gariskan kepadamu!"

Panglima itu tersenyum mengejek. "Lalu, apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab atas hidupku dan keluargaku? Apa dengan kau dan kepercayaan takdir mu itu bisa memberikan setidaknya satu keringanan yang para pengorban itu berikan untuk mu. Untuk keluarga mu?" Mendengus pelan. "KALIAN BAHKAN HANYA PEDULI DENGAN CITRA DAN KEKUASAAN—SIALAN, KALIAN!"

"Jadi apa harus hamba perjelas lagi Yang Mulia tentang apa yang sepatutnya saya—kami, perbuat." Panglima Wu terkekeh dan tersenyum mengejek. "Memang pada dasarnya kerajaan ini lemah! Dan perlu perubahan. Perubahan demi kedamaian yang ideal."

"Kerajaan ini butuh perombakan demi mencapai ke _ideal_ an dan kemaslahatan bersama." Pria berumur tigapuluh enam itu tersenyum. "Termasuk apabila harus memenggal kepalamu dan memangkas habis pengikut setia mu! Akan kami lakukan. Dan untuk alasan itu, biarkan kami memberi salam penghormatan untuk anda, Yang Mulia."

Pria itu lalu mengacungkan pedang dan menyerang Luhan brutal. Luhan dengan langkah cepat menghindar, tangannya balik mengayunkan pedang dan mulai membalas serangan-serangan.

Panglima Wu adalah sosok kejam berdarah dingin. Dia sudah terbiasa membabat habis puluhan musuh dalam satu sentakan. Terlebih hanya mengalahkan satu ratu lemah, itu lebih mudah lagi. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mencari celah, dan dalam hitungan yang tepat dia menusukkan pedangnya pada jantung Luhan.

Meleset. Ternyata pedangnya hanya menusuk sekitar beberapa centimeter di atas jantung. Panglima Wu menggeram marah. Lantas dengan kesal ia menarik pedangnya dan kembali menusukkan nya lagi. Menarik lagi dan menusuknya lagi hingga pedang itu mengoyak apa yang dia inginkan.

Luhan menggeram pelan. Ia berlutut dan darah dengan cepat membanjiri gaun yang ia kenakan. Terbatuk keras dan jatuh tersungkur. Nafasnya memburu cepat rasa sakit itu menghujamnya begitu dalam. Nyawanya seolah ditarik paksa keluar.

Matanya menyayu. Dia melihat sekelompok penghianat itu semakin gencar menyiksa rakyatnya dan membakar beberapa tempat yang ada. Inikah akhir hidupnya? Menyedihkan sekali. Dan Luhan melihat Panglima perang itu datang menghampiri dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana, hem? Menyenangkan bukan?" Dia lalu terbahak keras. "Kuharap pengorbanan anda atas sesuatu menyedihkan milik anda bisa menjadi kejayaan di sini kelak, Yang Mulia." Panglima itu tersenyum memikat.

"OLEH KARENA ITU MATILAH!" Dia lalu menginjak dengan keras luka yang menganga di dada Luhan.

Luhan memekik hebat, tubuhnya menekuk merasakan hujaman keras. Tangannya bergetar dan lemas memenuhi tubuhnya. Pedangnya tergeletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Panglima itu tersenyum mengejek. Dia memandang bengis pada Luhan. "Setelah kau tidak ada. Tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan, rasa sakit dan pengorbanan. Hidup di sini akan semakin menyenangkan. Kemenangan begitu nyata dan aku akan meraih kedamaian ideal."

"Selamat tinggal."

Luhan dengan cepat mengeluarkan belati dan menusukan tepat pada jantung Panglima. Darah merembas menyiprati wajah Luhan. Luhan bergeser saat Wu jatuh tersungkur.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Luhan merangkak. Bergerak mendekati makam kedua orang tuanya. Satu pohon besar yang sudah di keramatkan tempat di mana abu hasil kremasi keluarga kerajaan di abadikan. Luhan tertawa, dia lalu menatap sendu.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga warisan kalian dengan baik. Aku berharap kalian semua sudi menatap ku ketika kita bertemu di nirwana sana."

Luhan Terbatuk hebat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Darah keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya yang memberat. Tangannya terulur dan dia menopang tubuhnya pada pohon, berjalan tertatih sebelum akhirnya jatuh pada sebuah lubang yang tersembunyi.

Memejamkan matanya, merasakan tubuhnya melayang mengapung di udara. Matanya menyayu dan yang bisa ia lihat adalah guguran daun yang mengapung disekitarnya. Luhan tidak tahu seberapa tinggi lubang ini, lubang ini seperti tidak berdasar. Karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan titik temu di mana ia terhempas.

Memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum halus selang beberapa menit kemudian Luhan terhempas dengan keras di atas tumpukan daun willow.

Tersenyum lirih dan akhirnya semuanya menggelap.

. _ **Queen**_

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Fiction Created By**

 **Dark Eagle s Eye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre; Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated; M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast; Lu Han, Oh Sehun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; Hunhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre; Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated; M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair; Hunhan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn; Messing EYD, Typo(s), GS, OOC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cause All Is Part Of Destiny.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **While In Another Dimension**_

Satu pasangan terlibat cekcok hebat di tengah hutan agak menepi. Sang pria tampak sangat emosi dan jengah sedang sang wanita nampak menuntut dan dipenuhi kekecewaan. Keduanya Sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah. Hanya memperjuangkan ego masing-masing

"SUDAH CUKUP! INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" Bentak lelaki.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut apabila aku menemukan mu berada dalam gumulan hangat bersama perempuan lain?!"

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, Luhan! Kau dan pemikiran sempitmu—"

Luhan— perempuan itu, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendongakkan dagunya

"Aku dan apa, Oh Sehun." Tanya Luhan santai. "Aku tidak akan mempersalahkan kau yang dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa memberi kabar, aku tidak akan mempersalahkan kau apabila kau lebih memilih mengajak wanita lain untuk perjalanan bisnis ketimbang aku Oh Luhan sebagai istrimu. Aku tidak akan mempersalahkan kau apabila kau tidak mau mengakui ku di depan semua relasi mu, aku tidak akan mempersalahkan semuanya!" Luhan berteriak dengan wajah merah menahan jengkel. "Semuanya! Kecuali satu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam ketika kau mulai bermain di belakang dan berniat pergi meninggalkan aku."

"Pemikiranmu terlalu dangkal! Kau dengan tingkah mu sudah keterlaluan!" Sehun berteriak jengah. "Kau kekanak-kanakan dan terlalu mengada-ngada! Dan aku lelah, terus bersama wanita egois seperti mu." Sehun menatap Luhan kecewa. Dia berbalik memunggungi Luhan.

"Semoga waktu bisa membuat mu belajar." Ucap Sehun sebelum pergi melangkah. "Dan aku harap kau bisa memikirkannya baik-baik."

Berjalan meninggalkan Luhan, tanpa ada niatan kembali padanya. Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun. Jadi seperti ini? Seperti ini akhir kisah mereka. Luhan tahu, Luhan tahu Sehun yang bermain-main di belakangnya, tapi Sehun malah berbalas seperti itu.

Mungkin Luhan sudah tidak berarti lagi? He, dia mendengus. Memang sejak kapan dia berarti untuk Sehun? Tidak, tidak sama sekali.

Tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Berbisik pelan, dan melangkah mundur.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya pada jurang.

 _ **Selamat Tinggal.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena semua itu bagian dari takdir.**

 **Kita tidak dapat memperhitungkan karena memang tidak mampu dicerna oleh akal.**

 **Tapi kita tidak bisa berpaling karena takdir memegang kendali tali kehidupan kita dengan kencang**

 **Dan kita hanya diberi dua pilihan.**

 **Berdamai**

 **Atau**

 **Tergerus dalam kekangan hidup yang tidak kita pahami alur lajunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengerang pelan. Dia melihat dinding putih yang mengelilingi dan bau tajam yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk dan dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Luhan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Apakah ini artinya dia ada di surga? Tapi kenapa surga sesempit ini? Jadi, pertanyaan dia ada di mana? Ini bukan kerajaannya bukan juga tempat persembunyian miliknya juga bukan tempat salah satu rakyatnya. Tempat ini terlalu asing bahkan dia tidak mengerti alat-alat apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Luhan mencoba bangkit duduk. Dia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pening di kepalanya. Luhan duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, dia menatap heran selang dan jarum yang menancap di tangannya, terasa sakit saat digerakkan.

Melihat keadaan sekitar, Luhan tidak mengerti dengan semua yang ada di sini. Di sini sepi dan senyap dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi bagaimana dengan nasib kerajaan bagaimana dengan nasib semua rakyatnya. Luhan menggeram kecil, mengapa semua bisa terjadi padanya! Ia merasa gagal. Dan sekarang pun dia tidak tahu di mana tempatnya berada.

Menyibak selimut, dan akan bergerak turun dari ranjang. Namun langkahnya tertahan oleh selang yang menancap di tangannya. Luhan menggeram kecil, dia lalu menyentuh jarum itu dan dalam satu hentakan menariknya.

Luhan memekik, tangannya seperti dirobek belati. Menggigit bibirnya saat darah mengalir dari tangan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak ambil peduli, dia bergerak menuruni ranjangnya. Berjalan tertatih dan keluar dari ruangan yang tidak di kenalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan dimana istrinya dirawat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sebenarnya Sehun lelah dia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan belum sempat pulang dan beristirahat, tapi Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkan istrinya sendirian.

Tidak bisa Sehun bayangkan apabila Sehun kehilangan Luhan saat itu. Dia pasti tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan merasa begitu kehilangan. Dia baru sadar betapa berharganya Luhan di saat wanita itu tengah meregang nyawa. Menyedihkan. Pikirnya.

Sehun lalu tersenyum, tapi tuhan masih berbaik hati kepadanya. Tuhan tetap memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Tuhan menyelamatkan Luhan dan membuat Luhan tetap bernafas di sampingnya. Dan Sehun berjanji akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik dan mencoba memberikan pengertian lebih kepada istrinya.

Membuka kenop pintu ruang tempat Luhan dirawat dan masuk kedalamnya. Sehun mengernyit heran mendapatkan Luhan tidak ada di tempat tidurnya.

Kemana Luhan? Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. Di mana dia berada? Menatap ranjang dan menemukan selimut yang di singkap secara asal dan darah yang bercecer menodai sprei. Sehun menegang. Apa yang terjadi? Di mana istrinya saat ini.

Sehun dengan cepat menghubungi perawat dan dia dengan segera keluar mencari Luhan. Oh betapa Sehun ketakutan kehilangan Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan tertatih, ia melihat sekitarnya. Sepi dan dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Tempat ini terlalu asing, dan Luhan seperti terperangkap dalam sebuah labirin. Mendesah pelan Luhan benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya, ia hanya berputar-putar tanpa arah terlebih udara di sini membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Dengan tanpa alas dan baju tipis yang saat ini dia kenakan Luhan tetap berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang meraih tangannya. Refleks Luhan menariknya, dan melihat satu sosok laki-laki yang tidak Luhan kenal.

Sehun—sosok itu, menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya, memeluk Luhan erat dan menggumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tangkap Luhan.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Luhan mendorong dada Sehun.

"Lepas!" Ucap Luhan tidak terima. Di hampir separuh hidupnya tidak pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya, kecuali hanya ayahnya dan ibunya. Dan siapa dia, mengapa dengan seenaknya memeluk Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa menerima itu, Luhan merasa terlecehkan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mencoba bertanya lembut. Dia tahu kesalahannya dia menyesalinya dan Sehun ingin memperbaiki hal itu. "Seharusnya kau kembali ke ruang rawatmu, keadaan mu belum sepenuhnya baik."

"Tidak mau." Luhan bergeser menjauhi Sehun dan menatap tidak suka pada Sehun. "Biarkan aku sendiri dan pergilah."

Sehun mulai jengah, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap sabar. "Luhan dengar, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku sadar tidak sepatutnya aku berbicara seperti itu kemarin. Sekarang kemarilah, kita kembali ke ruanganmu dan kita perbaiki hubungan kita."

"Tidak mau! Apa yang kau bicarakan, pergi saja dan biarkan aku sendiri." Luhan tetap kekeh, dia tidak mengerti apa yang pria ini bicarakan. Apakah pria ini kurang waras.

Oke, titik kesabaran Sehun mulai mengendur. Dia menatap Luhan dan mulai meninggikan nadanya.

"Luhan dengar!" Ucapannya setengah membentak. " Jangan kekanak-kanakan! Kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya, aku harap kau mengerti. Sekarang ikut aku dan kembali, tidak ada bantahan."

"Memang siapa dirimu? Mengapa seenaknya memberikan perintah?"

"Aku jelas-jelas suamimu dan kau adalah istriku! Jangan mempersulit keadaan dan jangan kekanak-kanakan!"

"Tapi aku bukan istrimu!" Sergah Luhan cepat. Demi apa, Luhan belum pernah terlibat dalam hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Oh, bahkan acara peminangan miliknyapun tidak jadi karena orang tua Luhan keburu meninggal. Dan kini seorang istri? Yang benar saja, Ejek Luhan dalam hati, Luhan yakin orang yang berada di depannya ini sudah tidak waras.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau berhak marah, tapi tidak seperti ini! Kau memang tidak punya ha—"

"—TAPI AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU!" Balas Luhan jengah. "Kau bukan suamiku dan bahkan aku tidak mengenalimu! Jadi berhenti menahanku dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti!"

Luhan menarik kencang tangan yang di tahan Sehun. Ia sedikit meringis saat tangannya harus kembali berdarah. Hanya mengusapnya asal dan kembali menatap Sehun sebal.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya melihat adakah kebohongan dari istrinya. "Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Tidak!" Ucap Luhan sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas. "Lalu siapa dirimu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya cemas, memang siapa dia? Tanpa diberi tahu semua orangpun tahu, dia adalah seorang ratu wilayah utara yang saat ini tengah memupuk kejayaannya— _dan harus menerima kekalahan telak dari para penghianat_.

Luhan lalu menatap Sehun. "Aku Luhan."

Sehun menatap Luhan, dia segera meraih tangan Luhan dan mencengkeramnya. "Kau adalah Luhan. Kau adalah istriku, aku suamimu dan aku berhak atasmu."

Luhan melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun dengan kasar. "Aku bukan istrimu! Seberapa kalipun kau bilang, jawabanya tetap. Aku adalah Luhan dan aku bukan istrimu!"

Luhan melepas tangannya dan mulai berjalan, tubuhnya lemas dan Luhan sepertinya akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sedikit mengerang dan Luhan benar-benar akan terjatuh apabila tidak ada satu tangan besar dan hangat yang meraih tubuhnya.

Sehun meraih Luhan yang akan tumbang. Berbisik pelan dan memeluk Luhan begitu erat.

"Sudah ku bilang. Dasar keras kepala." Omel Sehun. Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan dan sedikit meringis melihat luka bekas infus yang sepertinya dicabut paksa. Mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan membenamkan Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"Kau adalah Luhan. Istriku. Istri Oh Sehun. Kita kembali arra? Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas."

Sehun menyusupkan kepalanya di tengkuk Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Dan berbisik penuh sesal.

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boong deng *nyengirkuda***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hello. Hai hai...

Oke saya sadar kelelep menghilang dari permukaan berlama lamalamalamalamalamala lamalamalamalamalamala meninggalkan setumpuk tagihan kutang. DAN SEKARANG DATANG DENGAN KUTANG BARU!

Hehehe maafkan saya oke? Untuk sekarang ini dulu. Lain? Nyusul.

Dikarenakan ini sudah malam dan si sayah pun sudah ngantuk mari kita sudahi acara cakap-cakap ini.

Sampai bertemu di lain waktu.

.

.

.

.

See you.

—


	2. Announcement

Hallo selamat pagi...

Sebelumnya maafkan saya, saya di sini enggak update cerita tapi malah bawa berita... Di sini saya mau memberi tahu saja kalo untuk ff yang ini (queen), As Sweet As Luhan sama Part Of Soul bakal saya lanjut di akun Wattpad.

Alasannya karena kalo update di Ffn minimal harus ngumpulin word 4K+ baru saya berani up, sedangkan untuk ke tiga ff itu sedang ngalami masa WB (karena di tinggal terlalu lama) tapi kalo di Wattpad saya bisa menyicil sedikit demi sedikit... Jadi bisa di kerjakan secara bertahap juga, meski lama dan gak sepanjang di ffn tapi seenggaknya saya bisa menyelesaikannya..

Kalo yang mau baca silahkan mampir ke akun saya di sana, saya juga udah up (meski baru satu chapter) dan mulai minggu depan saya bakal membuat jadwal tetap di Wattpad (biar si sayah tuman dan mau lanjut cerita— tapi ini gak mesti seminggu sekali yaa... Bisa jadi dia minggu sekali tergantung sikon)

Jadi Jadwalnya;

Selasa: Queen

Kamis: Part of Soul

Sabtu: As sweet As Luhan.

Do'ain aja semoga lancar di Real Life dan bisa nepatin jadwal di sana.

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalo ada yang kecewa aku gak bisa lanjutin beberapa cerita di sini, aku mikirnya daripada terbengkalai lebih baik aku cicil saja, jadi di sini bisa fokus sama cerita cerita baru dan masih fresh tentu saja.

Dan bukan berarti aku pindah Wattpad selamanya, aku masih lanjutin cerita yang di sini. Kaya Romeo Vs Juliet, atau another life... Biar di sini bisa fokus sama dua cerita itu tanpa bayang bayang hutang yang lain.

Oke terimakasih atas perhatiannya, maafkan keputusan saya yang sepihak ini... Dan kalo mau berkunjung ke sana silahkan nama akun saya **Dee794**

Sekali lagi terimakasih dan See you bye byeee


End file.
